I Like It
by layrin
Summary: Rin hanya dapat beku dan menunduk malu saat Len berbisik di telinga kirinya. "You get jealous easily. I like it."


**Vocaloid** _belong to_ **their own** and **so does the cover**.

 **Layrin** © **I Like It**

* * *

"Masih marah?" Len menautkan alis dengan tangan menyangga wajahnya. Manik matanya tak lepas menatap sosok gadis di depannya.

Rin mendengus kesal. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan mata balas menatap tak bersahabat pria di seberangnya. "Kenapa kau tidak pikir sendiri?" sahutnya ketus.

Len menautkan alisnya naik. Dahinya juga berkerut saat mendengar ucapan Rin, kekasihnya itu. Pria itu berdeham sejenak. Mengubah posisi tubuhnya yang awalnya sedikit membungkuk dengan kedua tangan menyangga dagunya menjadi tangan kanan menumpu wajahnya dan tangan kiri mengusap ujung cangkirnya. Matanya dipincingkan menatap wajah kesal kekasihnya itu.

"Maafkan aku," Len menahan suaranya cukup lama. Tak lama senyum menggoda tersungging di wajahnya. "Sayangnya aku tak dapat memikirkannya dengan jelas. Jadi, katakan padaku. Apa kau masih marah?"

Rin mendengus kasar. Gadis itu sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyandar pada punggung kursi. Matanya kian menatap kesal sosok kekasihnya itu. _Berpura-pura tak tahu dengan apa yang ia lakukan_ , _huh_? _Hah_! Rin mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya. Gadis itu balas menatap selidik sosok yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Jangan berpura-pura tak tahu, Len!" Rin meninggikan sedikit suaranya. Mengabaikan beberapa pengunjung kafe yang mungkin tengah menatapnya heran. "Siapa gadis itu? Siapa gadis berambut pirang panjang yang ada di rumahmu itu?"

Len menautkan alisnya. Terdiam cukup lama dengan mata lekat menatap wajah Rin. Gadis itu kian mendeliknya tajam. Len tersenyum simpul usai ia mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Rin. Tak lama ia lantas terkekeh ringan. Tubuhnya ditarik mundur menyandar pada punggung kursi dan matanya dipincingkan menatap wajah Rin yang ditekuk kesal.

Len terkekeh pelan. Pria itu tak dapat menahan tawanya untuk beberapa detik yang bergulir. Ia lantas berdeham cukup panjang. Menghentikan tawanya yang cukup lama. Pria itu hanya mengulas senyum saat tangannya sibuk merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. Matanya tak dapat lepas dari wajah Rin yang ditekuk kesal dengan bibir mengerucut.

Len mengendikan bahunya sejenak, ia mengalihkan tatapan pada ke ponsel. Terlarut dalam hal yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Jemarinya bergerak menggeser kunci layar ponsel sebelum sibuk melakukan hal lainnya.

Di sisi lain Rin hanya diam. Gadis berambut pirang dengan pita itu kian mendengus. Bibirnya bahkan bergerak samar. Menggerutu dan merutuk atas hal yang pria itu lakukan. Matanya kian menajam saat sosok di depannya mengarahkan ponselnya di depan wajah Rin.

"Apa yang maksud dia?" Len mengarahkan jari telunjuk kirinya menunjuk layar ponsel. Menujuk tepat ke seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang berdiri di sampingnya dalam foto di layar ponsel Len.

Rin menarik tubuhnya mundur hingga membentur punggung kursi. Gadis itu mendengus. Tak habis pikir dengan pikiran pria itu yang dengan santainya menunjukan foto gadis yang menjadi akar masalah ini. Rin merengut. Melipat tangan di perutnya dan mengangguk kasar.

Tak lama tawa Len meledak. Pria itu segera menarik ponselnya. Menggoyangkan benda persegi panjang dengan warna hitam itu sejenak dalam genggamannya.

"Oh astaga!" Len tergelak cukup lama. Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa menghentikan tawanya. "Dia sepupuku Rin, namanya Lenka. Dan _oh_! Apa kau cemburu pada sepupuku? Lucu sekali."

Rin segera terdiam. Membeku di tempatnya dengan pipi memerah. Malu dengan kesalnya yang meledak-meledak pada gadis pirang panjang bernama Lenka yang merupakan sepupu kekasihnya—yang tragisnya fakta itu baru diketahuinya. Gadis itu lantas menunduk. Menyembunyikan pipi merahnya di sela rambut pirang yang dapat menutup wajahnya sebagian.

Rin masih terdiam. Batinnya bergelut merutuk sosok Miku yang memberikan berita mengenai gadis pirang panjang bernama Lenka itu. Ingatkan padanya nanti untuk memberi pelajaran pada Miku. Ia mengabaikan Len yang berulang kali memanggil namanya.

Len menghela napas panjang. Pria itu tersenyum simpul sebelum mendorong tubuhnya merapat pada Rin. Mengikis jarak yang diciptakan meja bundar yang memisahkan mereka. Bibirnya segera mengecup pipi kiri Rin cepat dalam hitungan detik sebelum menarik kepalanya mundur. Memberi jarak beberapa centi dari wajah Rin yang beku.

Len tersenyum tipis. Kepalanya lantas condong merapat ke telinga kiri Rin. Membiarkan gadis manis itu masih dalam posisi beku atas apa yang dilakukannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

" _You get jealous easily_. _I like it_."

— _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _Long time not see ya_. _Well_ , jujur sekitar satu atau dua tahun hilang dari FFn, aku terlalu larut dengan _fangirl activity_. Tapi ya tetap melakukan kebiasaan lama seperti nonton anime dan _ofc_ denger lagu vocaloid. Dan mengenai fanfiksi ini, terpengaruh karena terlalu lama nulis fanfiksi tentang _fangirl_ mungkin? Semoga gaya bahasa udah gak kaya dulu yang _chessy as the heck_. _Weird_ mungkin? Entahlah, udah _writer block_ nyaris seminggu. Tinggalkan _feedback_ bila berkenan mungkin? Terima kasih.


End file.
